Un repos bien mérité
by Ryopini
Summary: OS - Destiel - Castiel, sous les conseil judicieux de Sam, avait préparé un petit moment spécial pour Dean afin qu'il se détende.


Bonjour à tous !

Voilà j'avais ce mini os qui trainait dans mon pc depuis longtemps, il est... très guimauve. Et peut-être un peu OOC ? (J'vous laisse me dire si c'est trop!)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout,

Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas_

 _ANNONCE : Kitsune Aquatik_ _a mis en place un calendrier pour le mois de Décembre pour lequel j'ai participé pour plusieurs textes. Notamment avec du destiel, du Sterek et du newtmas ! Vous les retrouverez sur le compte : Les-auteurs-reunis_ _N'hésitez pas à passer, à venir lire et laisser des reviews pour tous ces textes !_

* * *

\- Cas. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

\- Laisse toi faire Dean.

Dean avança à tâtons, les mains de Castiel posées sur ses yeux. Il essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur la sublime odeur que dégageait son petit ami, ni même sur la douceur de ses mains contre sa peau, mais plutôt sur le chemin tortueux que lui faisait traverser l'ange à travers le bunker.

\- Tu sais que j'ai plein de choses à faire ?

Castiel se rapprocha de son oreille, procurant un frisson chez Dean.

\- Tu as toujours plein de choses à faire.

Il bouscula légèrement Dean pour le faire avancer de nouveau.

\- Je peux au moins savoir où nous allons ?

\- Au salon.

\- Bien mystérieux aujourd'hui

Dean rata l'un des rares sourires de Castiel, mais apprécia entendre un petit soupir de satisfaction sortir de ses lèvres.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, Castiel retira ses mains de son visage et laissa glisser ses mains sur les omoplates de Dean.

Le Winchester écarquilla les yeux en voyant la pièce. Le salon si froid, si rempli de monde d'habitude c'était transformé en un nid douillet. Des pétales de roses s'étalaient dans la pièce, des bougies scintillaient dans le noir, il y avait également de nouveaux coussins et plaids qui recouvraient le canapé. Sur la table trônait un plat couvert d'une cloche en argent.

Castiel se plaça à côté de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- C'est Sam qui m'a conseillé pour la décoration

Dean serra un peu sa main en rigolant légèrement.

\- Il ne faut pas toujours l'écouter, tu sais ?

Castiel s'écarta de lui, son regard déçu et désolé.

\- Ca… Ça ne te plait pas ?

\- Quoi ?

Dean se retourna vers lui et l'attira dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui.

\- J'adore. Les pétales de roses et tout ça, ce n'est pas vraiment nous, mais j'adore. Ça me plait, vraiment.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se recula.

\- Mais pourquoi tout ceci ?

Le brun l'attrapa par le bras et le força à s'installer sur le canapé.

\- Cas… Tu sais que je suis censé travailler sur la prochaine enquête avec Sam ?

\- Sam est sorti avec Jack ce soir. Ils sont allés au cinéma.

\- Quoi ? Mais nous devi-

\- Et si tu t'arrêtais un peu pour te reposer ?

\- Me reposer ?

Castiel s'installa à côté de lui et leva la cloche, révélant un bel hamburger et entraina un beau sourire chez Dean.

\- Fait par mes soins, j'espère que ça te plaira

Le sourire de Dean s'agrandit instantanément, le meilleur des repas avec le meilleur des petits amis. Ce dernier prit un des plaids pour le couvrir et mis en route le dvd du Dr Sexy, le faible du Winchester.

\- Woaw, tu ne lésines pas sur les moyens. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai le droit à tout ça

Castiel s'installa mieux sur le canapé, et déposa innocemment sa main sur celle de Dean.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, tu viens à peine de rentrer d'une affaire, puis Michael… Tu ne t'arrêtes plus. Alors tu dois prendre du temps pour toi et puis…

Dean se tourna vers lui

\- Et puis… ?

Castiel se frotta la nuque en tournant la tête, gêné.

\- Et puis… Ca fait des semaines que nous n'avons pas eu du temps tous les deux…

\- Ah… ! Ce n'était pas complètement innocent alors. Tu en profites un peu aussi.

Dean rigola légèrement. Le brun regarda le sol, se sentant un peu coupable.

\- Hey Cas.

Il attrapa son menton délicatement pour le tourner face à lui.

\- Tu es parfait, ça me plait énormément. Et je suis ravi de voir que je te manque

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, passa un bras sur ses épaules pour glisser Cas contre son corps. Il prit la couverture de sur lui et enroula tendrement Castiel avec pour mieux le blottir contre lui.

\- Et si nous commencions notre soirée avec ce que tu as prévu ? Ce hamburger est alléchant.

Il se pencha vers le brun et embrassa lentement ses lèvres. Quand Castiel tenta d'approfondir le baiser, Dean se recula en attrapant l'assiette.

\- Je devais me reposer, non ? Ne me tente pas trop alors. Et j'ai vraiment faim !

Castiel râla un peu sous le rire de Dean et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il avait en effet préparé tout ça pour Dean, pour son repos, pour pouvoir apprécier d'être près de lui sans devoir surveiller leurs arrières mais il aurait au moins aimé pouvoir l'embrasser sans être coupé.

La délectation fut grande pour Dean, le plat était succulent et Castiel se détendait complètement contre lui. Eux qui avaient l'habitude d'être toujours sur leurs gardes, ce moment de paix leur firent du bien. Même si Dean avait prévu de bosser avec son frère, de continuer à combattre, l'idée de Castiel était bien meilleur. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas prévu de se poser, mais il en avait effectivement besoin.

Il n'y avait finalement rien de plus satisfaisant que d'avoir son homme en sécurité près de lui. Il ne cessait de contempler le bel ange contre lui, se demandant encore par quelle chance il pouvait l'avoir rien que pour lui.

Mais le repos prit Dean avant même que son épisode se finisse.

Castiel les emmena jusqu'à leurs lits, et se blottit contre lui, prêt à écouter les battements de son cœur et de profiter de leur repos bien mérité.


End file.
